Just Say It
by Amorous-Thunder
Summary: "Whoever can tell Oz-kun they like him first is the winner. The loser will have to agree to give up on Oz-kun forever."


**Ahoy there, me maties! I... Actually shouldn't be starting a new fic right now... But I couldn't help myself! I just recently discovered Pandora Hearts and I became infatuated with it! And... So... That is my very sad excuse... xAx;;**

**This is my first time writing in this archive, so please go easy on me. :3**

**Oh, and... By the way, this is probably going to be a three-shot. The rating may also go up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, because if I did... *evil grin***

* * *

Just Say It

Oz fell asleep on the couch. Well, it couldn't be helped. At least not now. He looked so content, sleeping there like that. Gil was afraid that if he tried picking him up, that he would wake him up, so he decided to just leave him be for the moment. Gil was so intent on letting him sleep to the point where he even sat on the couch with him, standing guard to make sure nobody would disturb him from his tranquil nap.

"He looks peaceful like that, doesn't he?"

Gil turned around in the couch to see Break smiling at Oz. The smile on Break's face was the same as always: simple yet mysterious. He almost appeared as if he had been gazing at Oz for hours on end now, like he was caught in some sort of dream-like trance.

"I bet if you'd kiss him, he wouldn't even notice," Break said. He put an elbow on the rounded table in which he was seated at, having a chin in hand. A faint smile graced Sharon's lips as she sipped her tea, her smile becoming obscured from the public.

Alarmed, Gil merely blushed and stared. His eyes widened. _What was Break talking about?_

"If an opportunity like that should arise, one should take advantage of it," Break resumed, returning to his former remark. He glanced over to Sharon who was sitting across the table from him. "Wouldn't you agree, Ojou-sama?"

Sharon set her tea down on the table. "Yes. Agreed."

Gil looked back ahead of himself. He tried to remain as relaxed as possible. He let his eyes wonder over to Oz, watching him as he slept soundlessly.

Break peered down into an empty teacup that was positioned before himself on the table. His smile never left his face. "Especially if that certain somebody happens to have special feelings for Oz-kun."

_What? That was it._ Gil turned back around to face him. "Break, just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hm?" Break innocently perked up, but then eased himself again. "Oh, nothing. I'm just simply stating that if a particular someone in this room likes Oz-kun, then he/she should just kiss him and get it over with." His eyes shifted over to a type of dessert that was on the table. He cut the dessert into two, proceeding to eat half of it. The doll that was perched atop Break's shoulder cried, "Yeah, Gil, just kiss him and get it over with!"

"Emily," Break lightly scolded the doll, "Now you know Raven doesn't feel that way about Oz-kun; don't pester him about it."

_Could it be? That... He really knows? _

Blushing profusely, Gil drew his attention back ahead of himself again.

_Could it be... That he really, honestly knows?_

Break stood from his seat. "Well, I think it's time for bed. Are you ready, my lady?"

Sharon stood as well. "Yes, of course."

The pair walked out of the room with Gil to almost witness a small, uncanny smile spread across Sharon's face. As for Break, his smile was just the same. It was as if his expression was never to change. _Ever._

Once outside the room, Break knelt down to look into a sort of peephole that was found to the left of the door they just came out of. He could see, with one eye, Gil and Oz on the couch, doing the same thing they had been doing since before Break and Sharon had left them. _How boring._ But, as Break knew, patience was virtue - and so he waited.

"What's that?" Sharon asked, referring to the weird peephole in which Break was looking through.

"With this, we can know precisely what Raven is doing without him having to see us," Break replied. He spied on Gil.

Gil fidgeted around uncomfortably on the couch. He kept looking at Oz, but then kept bashfully looking away every time. He attempted to get the things Break had said out of his thoughts for good by keeping his attention drawn away from his master. He knew that whenever he looked at him, the unnerving thoughts would only persist to occur. So, he decided to handle this by - no, not by smoking a cigarette (he really needed to quit) - but by leaning an elbow on the arm of the couch with his chin in his hand.

But... By _not_ smoking a cigarette, he only seemed to make things worse. He glanced over to Oz again, blushing, by this point, quite a lot. He slowly but surely edged towards him, and eventually, was able to fully crawl on top of him. His yellow eyes gazed down at his master's cute, sleeping face and then to his slightly agape mouth in particular. He bowed his head further to almost kiss him. _No, he wasn't going to back down this time. Oh no. He was going to do it. He was going to just do it and get it over with... Like Break had said, right?_

Break became intrigued, taking notice to Gil's strange behavior. "Oh. It looks like he already started to take action," he told Sharon. Sharon rushed towards him, shoving him aside. "Lemme see," she demanded. She stared into the peephole, a sort of evil grin taking form on her face - a kind of grin Break had never seen before. Break blinked.

Just then, Alice walked by and saw both Sharon and Break looking awfully suspicious in the hallway. She stopped, putting a hand to her hip. It wasn't long after when she kicked the door open with brute force, bearing her teeth like a savage wolf. "Get your crummy hands off my servant, Seaweed-head!" She had obviously seen what was going on through the peephole - and, obviously, she was pissed, to say the least.

Gil went pale (white, actually) and fell off of Oz and onto the floor from having been startled so badly. _S-Somebody saw?_

Alice smiled victoriously. "You thought that just 'cause I wasn't around, that you could have him all to yourself, eh? Well, think again, Seaweed-head!" She pointed towards him, as if in some way doing that would make her seem more intimidating.

Gil shot up. It didn't take him long to start shouting back at her. "He's not your servant, he's my master, you stupid rabbit!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm positive that he'd much rather be my servant, anyway!"

"No he wouldn't! If he were your servant, he'd be absolutely miserable!"

"Argh, he's already miserable being your supposed master!"

"What was that? I'll kill you, you stupid rabbit!" Gil whipped out a gun and pointed it at her.

Oz woke up. "What's... Going on?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you two so loud?"

Both Gil and Alice paused momentarily to look at Oz. Then, Gil glared back at Alice, continuing the fight with, "Now look what you've done! You woke up my precious master!"

"_Your_ master? He's _my_ servant, Seaweed-head! Besides, you're the one who woke him up with your big, fat mouth!" Alice countered back.

"No I didn't! _You_ did!"

"No, _you_ did!"

"You did!"

"You did!"

Their fight lasted a while before Break was to walk into the room and was to cease it. "You're both absolutely ridiculous," he said. "I love it."

Having heard that, the two of them immediately stopped arguing and glanced over to find him in the doorway.

It became silent for a short amount of time...

"I've decided," Break said, continuing at last. He clamped his hands together innocently. "Come with me, you two." He then walked out of the room with Gil and Alice to soon follow from behind. Oz was left behind to blink at them as they shuffled out of the room. He saw the door slowly shut from behind them.

Alice crossed her arms. "What are you scheming, you clown?"

"It's obvious that you both care for Oz-kun a lot, don't you?"

_How did he know?_ Gil tried to fight back an inevitable blush as Alice merely gave Break a bit of a disturbed glare.

"Huh?" Alice asked, clueless.

Sharon stepped in, coming to meet beside Break. "Break and I thought that perhaps you two may want a test to settle this once and for all."

Alice was still clueless. "... Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Gil cut in.

"Whoever can tell Oz-kun they like him first is the winner," Break simply said. "The loser will have to agree to give up on Oz-kun forever." When both Gil and Alice merely stared at him and blinked, he went on to say, "What do you say?"

_This was bad. This was seriously bad._ Gil panicked.

However, unlike Gil, Alice remained completely composed. She smiled up at Break with a determined look and said, "Alright, it's a deal, you clown." She then mischievously smiled at Gil before she set on her way. "If it means Seaweed-head will be crushed forever, I'll do it."

Shocked, Gil stood there, unable to move. He didn't budge the slightest even when both Break and Sharon had left him to stand in the hallway, all alone - because, unlike him, they went to bed for the night...

_H-How was he suppose to pull this off? He couldn't just tell Oz how he feels! He was in a far worse position than Alice was. It was so unfair!_

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a romance or not, but if I do, it'll probably be a Gil/Oz yaoi. So don't you dare throw rocks at me, you non-yaoi lovers!**

**Me: Mwahahaha... I'm going to brutally humiliate you...**

**(Little) Gil: N-No. G-Get away!**

**Wow. I sound like a rapist, don't I? (I'm not even sure why I'm torturing little Gil if I'm torturing the older Gil in this fic...)**

**So... Did you like it? (The story, I mean.) If you did, be sure to leave me a review! I usually update sooner that way! And thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
